<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poem my heart by Kinococha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471820">Poem my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha'>Kinococha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fleurmione Holidays Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bad Poetry, Cupids, Established Relationship, F/F, Fleur can't write poetry, Fleur is romantic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I think?, Late Valentine's day fic :v, One Shot, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Side Hogwarts character, They just don't show up to much to have their own tag, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione loves that her girlfriend is a hopeless romantic who writes her little poems. But there is no way in hell that she will let the entire school discover the terrible secret behind these poems. Curse Dumbledore and his awful ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fleurmione Holidays Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poem my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm one day late but hey Valentine's day fic! Hope you guys like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The morning of the fateful announcement had been incredibly normal. Hermione had finished her transfiguration homework earlier and was reading quietly in the library while Harry and Ron were making up answers to their divination one. She, however, abstained from criticizing the boys because her pocket notebook weighed heavily on her robes. </p><p> </p><p>  There in the colorful pages, kept from prying eyes, was Hermione's plan for what would be the perfect Valentine's date. It was old gossip on the halls that Hermione was dating, the blonde champion. Truth be told, no one expected this development. The two just looked so different from each other that only an insane mind would think of bringing these two personalities together. </p><p> </p><p>  For an attentive observer, though, the news came as no surprise. Fleur might have kept a cold, snobbish façade, but that in itself did not fully represent her. The champion was incredibly loyal to her friends, intelligent, being present in almost all of the advanced classes that the school curriculum offered, and most of all caring with those who held their affection. And these are qualities that Hermione very much appreciates in a partner. </p><p> </p><p>  So when the blonde started showing interest in talking to the young witch it didn't take long for them to start hanging out. Hermione was a little apprehensive at first because she couldn't understand what Fleur had seen in her. The blonde was very honest and said that she wouldn't have noticed her if Hermione hadn't spent so much time at Harry's side, but it was when she found out about S.P.E.W that she started to see the younger girl with different eyes. Fleur has Veela blood, she knew how rare it was to find someone who cared about creatures' rights especially in British. The sincere confession along with the vulnerability that Fleur was exposing while openly talking about her heredity was enough to make Hermione give the blonde a fair chance. </p><p> </p><p>  If a cute girl gives you a chance to woo her, the only tactic is to completely sweep her off her feet. And Fleur paid attention to Hermione. She knew that big romantic gestures were not the way to impress the girl, the little gestures that mattered the most. </p><p> </p><p>  Things like exchanging books to get to know the other girl's literary choices better. Fleur made a point of leaving small notes on her favorite passages, Hermione always answered and added questions at the end of the pages. Lucky for them the girls were exchanging only their personal books, Madam Pince would kill them if she found out they had vandalized the library books.</p><p> </p><p> Sitting close to each other during their study dates was also one of her strategies. Fleur is a very tactile person, always trying to be with some part of her body touching the object of her affection when they were together. It didn't matter if it was through longing hugs or having their knees brushed while studying, Hermione could feel the warmth radiating from Fleur's body with every little gesture. The young girl was delighted to allow and often encouraged the light touches of affection. Hermione wouldn't admit that to anyone else but Fleur was even more stunning up close when talking about modern arithmancy theories. She could spend hours just watching those lips move and she would be a happy nerd. </p><p> </p><p>  Fleur even made it her mission to try to get along with Hermione's friends. Harry and Neville were very easy to win over being the sweet boys they were. Ron couldn't say much while being close to her, making him difficult to read, but at least he seemed to be trying to control himself to behave in front of her. Ginny was by far the most difficult friend to impress. The redhead didn't seem truly convinced of the girl's intentions, and ok she was being a good friend and looking after Hermione but she had to be so suspicious of Fleur? She had the most impure intentions of courting Hermione and had made that very clear since the beginning of their friendship. Honestly, she never understood what Ginny thought was so suspicious about her. It was only after the blond hexed Draco for making Hermione end up in the infirmary that Ginny's attitude changed from hostile to a more pleasant one. </p><p> </p><p>  Fleur managed to be so captivating that even before the first task started Hermione had already agreed to be her girlfriend. The initial shock when the French champion began to openly court the young which had already passed by this point. Now everyone seemed almost tired of the blonde's exaggerated displays of affection toward the shy Gryffindor. They could often be found cuddling in the common room, Fleur was not ashamed at all to rest her head on her girlfriend's neck and more than once fell asleep in that position being forced to spend the night outside the carriage. Madam Maxine didn't even bother looking for her champion anymore. It was just a normal Thursday for them. </p><p> </p><p>  Fleur was undoubtedly an attentive and caring girlfriend. So Hermione wanted to be the one to spoil the blonde this time, she took advantage of the romantic holiday and took the initiative to scheme what she expected would be a magical afternoon for the both of them. And with the second task just a few days away it would be a great way to de-stress a little. It would be perfect. </p><p> </p><p>  Unfortunately, Dumbledore had to ruin everything. </p><p> </p><p>"Attention students." The Headmaster cleared his throat trying to get the attention of the three schools "It is with great pleasure that I announce that our tradition of the Love mail will begin tomorrow.  As the Hogwarts students are already aware the love mail is… " Honestly Hermione stopped listening to the old wizard's words. </p><p> </p><p>  Why, just why Dumbledore had to embrace Lockhart's stupid idea? The legacy left by the worst professor of defense against the dark arts had to be the damn Love mail. She was sure that Dumbledore only continued with this because he loved to see the scowl that Snape made every time he announced that small men dressed as cupids would deliver letters to students during school hours. </p><p> </p><p>  Hermione was sitting so still at the Gryffindor table that her friends might swear she had been petrified again. A look in her girlfriend's direction had confirmed her greatest fear. Fleur had a glint in her eye as she excitedly listened to the Headmaster explaining how to apply their letter for delivery. A drop of sweat ran down her neck, there is no way her super romantic dreamy girlfriend couldn’t have loved this cheesy idea. Hermione was screwed. </p><p> </p><p>  The lunch hour was coming to an end. Hermione did her best to hide that she was freaking out inside. With what could almost be passed as a calm voice said goodbye to her girlfriend, took her bag, and pulled on Ginny's arm blurting that she promised to help the girl with her homework. Thank's Merlin Ginny plays along with her lie. </p><p> </p><p>"Please don't tell me that you forgot that tomorrow is Valentine's Day and didn't buy Fleur's gift?" The redhead asked when they came to an empty classroom with a shit-eating grin on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, what kind of girlfriend do you think I am?" Hermione scoffed, Fleur's present was already wrapped and ready for delivery since last Monday "Look, I will reveal to you a secret and I need you to swear to me that this information will not get out of this room." she stared at her friend with her best threatening look as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>  Hermione knew that Ginny would never betray her trust, but the girl had to make sure her friend understood the seriousness of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>"As long as it involves something illegal, I swear." Sometimes the redhead reminded her of Fred and George too much for her own good. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope it doesn't reach that." Hermione murmured under her breath "I'll get straight to the point, Fleur likes to write poems for me."  </p><p> </p><p>  Silence. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I'm confused, why is the fact that your girlfriend is a French romantic stereotype a problem?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because her poems are really really bad." Hermione pinched the tip of her nose. She was feeling the beginning of a headache forming.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Hermione, that's harsh." Hermione only stared annoyed at her friend "They can't be that bad." </p><p> </p><p>  Hermione let out a long breath. She didn't want to have to reach for this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She opened her bag looking for the piece of parchment she had received earlier. Finding the proof she needed, handed it to Ginny and gestured for the girl to read. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm afraid the waiting is letting me crazy,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My notebooks are full of drawings of your smile; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There are only three things that can distract me from my studies: Y + O + U. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Written in pompous handwriting was what was certainly a really cheesy bad poem. Ginny starts to snort. </p><p>  </p><p>"I'm sorry." Hermione looked ugly at her "This is so bad that it's kind of cute." </p><p> </p><p>"They get worse." The girl said as she passed another piece of parchment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your hair is so soft you don't even need conditioner;  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I envy your stained fingers, which can freely run through those curls;  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look forward to the moment that we will have alone, mon Coeur. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well." Ginny was failing to control her laughter "This one at least rhymes at the end I think?" She guessed, Ginny, like the author of this fic, doesn't speak French and had no idea of the correct sound of the word. </p><p> </p><p>"Turn around the parchment, there's more behind." Hermione was already tired of this conversation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My golden canary;   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will you sing for me tonight? </em>
</p><p><em> I love the lyrics that you leave on my sheets. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my sweet Merlin this is gold." Tears were coming out of her eyes from laughing so much "I didn't know you guys were at that step in the relationship already." </p><p> </p><p>"We are not!" Hermione yelled, lowering her voice the girl continued "She just wanted to cuddle in her room but that's not the point, you heard Dumbledore's announcement, I need help to prevent the entire school from finding out about these poems." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, those cupids won't stop until they deliver the letter." Ginny felt a chill down her spine just thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>  When Lockhart came up with this scheme, Ginny thought it would be a good idea to write a letter to Harry. What looked like an affectionate jest turned to mockery when Harry tried to avoid receiving the letter and ended up with a cupid sitting on top of him reading Ginny's poem aloud in front of the whole Slytherin gang. At least she managed to escape some of the embarrassment by not signing the letter. Stupid cupids. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't let that happen!" Hermione was starting to sound desperate.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't know what your plans are but tomorrow is Sunday and we have a visit scheduled for Hogsmeade." Ginny suggests "As insistent as they are, I doubt that they are allowed to leave the castle." </p><p> </p><p>  That way her perfect plan for a quiet afternoon exploring the castle's secret passages turned into a Hogsmeade visit. Hermione spends a lot of time rewriting the entire setting. It had to look better than the original. Because no one, not even Voldemort himself, would stop Hermione from pampering her girlfriend on that special day.  </p><p> </p><p>  The next day everything was going well. Hermione had kindly asked the house elves to prepare some French dishes for breakfast, leaving Fleur incredibly happy to finally be able to eat something lighter. Hermione took advantage of the good mood to comment about the visit to the wizarding village, suggesting passing by the Beauxbatons' carriage first to exchange gifts before heading there. The less time they spent inside the castle the better.  </p><p> </p><p> Waiting outside the carriage, Hermione nervously looked around the corners. She had managed to avoid the cupids so far but Dumbledore did the favor of hiring even more than last year due to the increase of students in the castle. To say that Hermione had become paranoid was not far from the truth. She closed her eyes and started to slowly count her breath, she had to calm down or all her effort would be worthless. She barely reached ten breaths when Fleur startled her by opening the door, making her almost drop the blonde's gift.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I scare you, my brave kitten?" Fleur teased with an amused smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I was just a little distracted that's all." holding the rectangular package in front of her body, she gently handed it to Fleur "This is for you my love." Hermione was not typically the one to say terms of endearing but every time she uses the blonde's heart skip a beat. </p><p> </p><p> Fleur thanked her for the gift and tore the colored paper in an instant revealing a heavy book. Fleur had talked to Hermione a few weeks ago about a storybook she had read as a child whose heroes had creature blood. It was one of the few stories the blonde had ever seen with this theme, unfortunately, the publisher had stopped printing it, and today there were just a few copies of the book available, making it extremely difficult to find. Hermione didn't find the book, and the girl had tried, but with Luna's help, she put together an original book inspired by Veelas tales. Hermione spent weeks in secret correspondence with Fleur's grandmother helping her collect the material for the gift. Watching Fleur run her finger over the white pages without saying anything made her nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"This looks hand bounded." Fleur said as she stared at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Luna helped me with this." Hermione scratched the back of her neck "Did you like your gift?" </p><p> </p><p> Fleur slowly approaches Hermione holding the book in her arms. Her mouth was so close to the young witch's ear that she could feel the warmth of Fleur's breath when the blonde spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"I loved my new book so much that I am tempted to pull you into the carriage to spend the afternoon reading it with me." Hermione felt a series of shivers hearing the blonde's melodious voice so close to her. Fleur, realizing that she had the desired effect on the girl, left a peck on her girlfriend's cheek "Thank's mon amour I'll just leave it in my room and we can go on our date."  </p><p> </p><p>  Hermione nodded and followed her girlfriend into the carriage. Fleur left her present on her desk and picked up her coat and Gryffindor scarf. Hermione had left her scarf in Fleur's room one night and the blonde had shamelessly stolen it. Fleur is a sneaky clothes thief and Hermione gave up to one day recover her scarf, not that she made much effort to get it back. She loved to see her girlfriend wearing her house colors. </p><p> </p><p>"Your's I will give at the end." Fleur pointed to the rectangular package on her bed that looked suspiciously like a book, too. </p><p> </p><p>"What if I want to open it now?" She said, offering her hand for Fleur to take. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to carry it all around Hogsmeade?" Fleur squeezed Hermione's hand with a playful smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I could let it in your room." </p><p> </p><p>"Non, the moment I give it to you my responsibility as the guardian of the gift is over, you will have to carry it. These are the rules." Hermione laughed hearing this, she loves her silly girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>  They walked talking on the way to the village. Hermione loved to hear about Fleur's classes and was much more relaxed now that they had left the castle behind. Fleur's presence seemed enough to sweep the cupids problem off her head. Taking a look at her list of places to visit her eyes caught something at the corner that made her legs stop at the spot. A small man wearing a pair of wings was reading a letter to a Durmstrang student. <em> They are here!  </em></p><p> </p><p>"So, mon amour what will be our first stop?" In her little internal freakout moment, Hermione barely registered Fleur's question. </p><p> </p><p>"Hum… Oh right, right." <em> Think fast, think fast </em> "I think we could start with Honeydukes, I heard that they have a special chocolate promotion for today." She pointed in the candy store direction that was far away from the little man with wings. </p><p> </p><p>  That wasn't the plan, why did Dumbledore have to have hired those damn cupids? They were supposed to be in the castle where they couldn't get in Hermione's way! How many of them were in the village? Hermione was so focused on trying to analyze the situation that she barely noticed that they were already inside the store. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Hermione are you alright?" Fleur leaned touching the girl's shoulder and faced her girlfriend with concerned eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  She had noticed from the carriage that Hermione looked even more nervous than usual. Fleur initially had attributed this to her timid nature and the girl's behavior seemed to have improved since they left the castle. But now her girlfriend looked like she had seen a boogeyman and Fleur didn't understand what had caused it so of course, she got worried. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Fleur." Hermione let out a sigh "I just really want to give you the perfect Valentine's date experience and I keep over-analyzing things in my head because I don't want anything to spoil this day for you." this was the closest from the truth that Hermione could reveal. </p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, you don't have to worry about that." Fleur gently took Hermione's chin between her fingers making the younger girl's eyes focus on her  "The only thing that matters to me is to spend the day by your side, we could be cuddling in my room, studying in the library, eating in a restaurant, anywhere as long as I am with you mon amour my day will be perfect." kissing Hermione's forehead, Fleur's affectionate tone left no room for doubt. </p><p> </p><p>  Hermione's body melted under the blonde's touch. She swallowed the guilt she felt for worrying her girlfriend. Fleur was right, the important thing was to spend the day together, of course, that still didn't solve the whole cupid situation, but Hermione would fix it later. </p><p> </p><p>  While Fleur was looking at the caramel session, deciding whether or not to try fruit-flavored ones Hermione pulled away a little to look at the street. From what she could see there were a total of five cupids delivering letters to the students. None of them seemed to be entering the stores, however. The owners must be preventing them from disturbing customers. This gave Hermione an idea. Luckily the person she needed was in the lollipop session at the store. </p><p> </p><p>"Lavender I need your help." Hermione knew she had to go straight to the point when it came to her roommate. </p><p> </p><p>  The girl still holding a cherry lollipop looked at her curiously. It wasn't every day that Hermione Jean Granger asked someone for help and if it was like last time Lavender had a good guess that it had something to do with a tall pretty blonde. </p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me you didn't forget to buy Fleur's gift?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why does everyone think I didn't already get Fleur's gift?" She mumbled crankily, she was an organized person, why anyone couldn't see that? "No, I need you to distract any cupid who approaches us when we leave the store." </p><p> </p><p>  Hermione knew there was a risk of asking Lavender for help, the girl would certainly ask questions later and Hermione would try to answer them without revealing about Fleur's poetry problem. Fortunately, her roommate only attributing the request to Hermione's embarrassment at being the center of attention so she didn't ask many questions this time. </p><p> </p><p>"If I agree with it what I even gain in return?" </p><p> </p><p>"I give you 5 gallons." </p><p> </p><p>"Nope, came on Hermione you know very well my price." Her wide grin was annoying.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Hermione sighed "I give you the details of our last three dates." Why her roommate was so invested in her love life was beyond Hermione's understanding. </p><p> </p><p>"We have a deal, my friend." leaving her lollipop aside Lavender went to her post outside the store. </p><p> </p><p>  Feeling that she had made a pact with the devil, she returned to the side of her girlfriend who now carried a jelly beans bag on top of her caramels. </p><p> </p><p>"No chocolates this time?" Hermione questioned as she offered to hold the chosen candies for Fleur. </p><p> </p><p>"Non." Fleur shook her head, taking Hermione's unoccupied arm in hers "I was waiting for you to chose them." Hermione had no control over her smile when it came to Fleur. </p><p> </p><p> They spent some time at the chocolate session together, deciding between different flavors and shapes. In the end, the cheesy heart-shaped box with assorted chocolates was the winner. Paying for their sweets, they headed for the second destination of the day. The muffled sound of Lavender attacking one of the cupids could be heard in the background as they entered Zonko's. </p><p> </p><p>  They explored a few more stores Hermione visibly calmer now that she could count on Lavender's help. Checking the time on her watch the girl informed it was time for their reservation the girl had made at Madam Puddifoot tea house. She couldn't plan the perfect date without including the couple's hot spot in the village. </p><p> </p><p>  Fleur seemed incredibly pleased with the romantic atmosphere of the place. Not letting go of Hermione's hand even when they sat down at the table. Turning the menu pages with one hand was difficult, but Fleur was determined to not let go of her girlfriend's hand, at least not until the food arrived. Despite her paranoia, this was being a wonderful afternoon, there was nothing that could ruin it now. Until a small man with wings enters the store. </p><p> </p><p>  Hermione almost choked on her tea when she saw him. He seemed to be scanning the store for someone. Hermione couldn't look away from him so when their eyes met and she saw the hint of recognition on his face she started to seriously freak out. Running out was not an option, she knew that the little man would not stop until he delivered the letter now that he had spotted her. Where the hell was Lavender? How difficult would it be to erase everyone's memory with magic? Hermione was sure she started hyperventilating, she had nothing more to do, now the whole school would find out about the poems. </p><p> </p><p>  The cupid started to approach their table, Hermione closed her eyes preparing herself for the worst. She could be mortified with shame but a little voice on her head was telling her that if her girlfriend wrote a bad poem for her she would suck it up and hear it. Embracing her destiny, she looked determinedly in the Cupid's direction only to find out that he had headed for the table on their back. </p><p> </p><p>"Cedric Diggory?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Asked the confused boy. </p><p> </p><p>"I have a singing letter for you." said the grumpy cupid as he opened the letter. </p><p> </p><p>"But I already received five." complained the champion. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, kiddo I just follow the rules." The little man cleared his throat and began to read to a sulky Cedric what surely was some plagiarism from a poetry book. </p><p> </p><p>   Hermione was so relieved that the letter wasn't for her that she barely noticed her girlfriend laughing at her side. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh but Diggory is literally pouting there." </p><p> </p><p> Stopping to think now that the situation was with someone else she could admit that was funny to watch. Hermione joined in laughing with her girlfriend until the other customers started scowling at them. </p><p> </p><p>"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't send them a letter." Fleur said jokingly, really Hermione was lucky she didn't know if she could take it if… <em> wait.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You… you didn't send me a letter?" </p><p> </p><p>"And why would l do that?" Fleur stared confused at her girlfriend's face "I know that you feel uncomfortable with these grand gestures. My Hermione prefers my poems hidden in the middle of her book's pages and that is what I am going to give to her." </p><p> </p><p>  And when Hermione thought she couldn't fall in love with this girl anymore, Fleur would go and say something like that. Never, never she should have doubted her perfect compressive attentive girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"But if you want I could…" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't even think about it!" Hermione exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>  Fleur laughed and pecked her grumpy girlfriend's cheek. No, Hogwarts' students didn't deserve to know about her poems, they were exclusive to Hermione's eyes only. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lavender is clearly a Fleurmione shipper :p </p><p>P.s: Lockhart's idea is actually cannon in the books. It's a shame they cut it from the movies :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>